Web search engines provide useful tools to enable users to find information on the web. Traditional search services enable a user to enter a search query in the form of one or more search terms and zero or more logical operators. After entering the query, the user may send a command to the search engine to execute a search based on the query. The search engine may then search the web for documents that satisfy the query to some degree, and provide the list of result documents to the user in the form of a list of identifiers such as Uniform Resource Locators (URLs), Uniform Resource Identifiers (URIs), Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, or other identifiers. The results list may also include excerpts from the result documents, descriptions, ranking information, advertisements, social networking information, and other information. Unfortunately, in many cases the search results may be noisy or lengthy, making it difficult for the user to find the desired information in the search results.